SHiMer Taurus Quarter Live!
Performance Info Idols: SHiMer (Center:Hikari Todo) Song: Nice to meet you, Mr. Earthling (Miku Hatsune) Note: Lyrics were changed slightly to match the candy theme Coords: Fluffy Monster Coord (PriPara Coord) (Hikari), Monochrome Alien Coord (Shion), Colorful Alien Coord (Mizuki) Cyalume Coords: Dream Amethyst,Emerald and Sapphire Cyalume Charm Coords Pictures are under the performance ^^ Coord Change Meganee: Scan the appropriate number of MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan Friend Tickets. Coord Change Start! Meganee: The candy aliens have come down to earth! The fluffy white areas of this coord remind me of delicious melty whipped cream! Hikari: Fluffy Monster Coord! igo! Meganee: As for Shion-chan, she's playing a monochrome alien right? I can't think of anyone more suited for this job! Hikari: Monochrome Alien Coord! igo! Meganee: I wonder if aliens have tails? Well, these ones do! Mizuki brings you a colorful alien full of energy! Mizuki: Colorful Alien Coord! Min'na mo egao! Color Code Mizuki = Navy Shion = Purple Hikari = Orchid All 3 = Black Before the Live Hikari: (Looks at Shion while pointing at her mic) RH GSRH GSRMT LM? (Is this thing on?) Shion: *No reply* Mizuki: R WLM'G GSRMP HL... (I don't think so...) Audience looks at each other trying to understand what they're saying Hikari: *Coughs* Ok, is it on now? Shion: *Nods* Mizuki: Yep, it's on! Hikari: Sorry about that earthlings. I was testing this busted translator. Can you understand me now? Shion: *Facepalms* Mizuki: It's on, so I think they can understand. Hikari: Right... Ok, short introductions! I'm Hikari, Princess of Planet YDNAC (Candy backwards xD). With me right now is my quiet but smart black and white... What's the word here... Friend! Shion: *Waves* Hikari: And my other friend, who is very energetic and speaks enough for two people! Mizuki: *Grabs the "translator"* Yoroshiku! Mizuki: Now then, some random scientists pushed us onto this stage without telling us what to do... So we're just gonna... sing! Oh, and if you didn't know what singing is, it's basically when you use your voice, but instead of speaking you- Shion: *Stops her from speaking* Hikari: Now then, Nice to meet you, Mr. Earthlings! Audience's confused faces become replaced with excited ones Live Rōmaji= namae mo kao mo shiranai kimi ni ai ni yuku yasashii hito nano kana sude ni saiboogu kana bodi rangeeji ja tarinaishi terepashii wa mou tsukaenai Mizuki/Shion Kudaranai bakabanashi shitai na tsuki ni kanshi sarete odorou yo hetakuso na uta motto kikasete yo muneutsu hissori sou ai o utai ai o utagau mendokusai seibutsu ni sasayaka na nichijou no nukumori o sukoshi kitai shinagara Making Drama Switch On! Shion is seen on her plane in Rocking Jet Show On Air, but it's "candified". Lots of mini rockets are following behind her. She jumps out of the plane and kicks the mini rockets up into sky. "Sore!" (There!) aa tengoku to jigoku no chuukanten kimi ga ita hajimemashite chikyuujin-san Mizuki/Shion mada tabete nai de The scene changes to Mizuki, who holds out her hands and a macaroon appears in her hand. Lots of other maracoons appear around her, all shaped like mini UFOs. They fly around her as Mizuki jumps up and eats the maracoon that appeared in her hand earlier. "Yum!" hajimemashite chikyuujin-san kikoemasu ka? nee The scene once again changes to Hikari this time. She is surrounded by some candified animals (pics below) and sitting on a mountain. The rockets from Shion and macaroon UFOs from Mizuki start falling down onto the mountain, turning it into a gigantic cake, the river into sauce, the clouds nearby into cotton candy and a nearby house into a gingerbread house. Shion, Mizuki and Hikari appear on top of the cake. "Fantasia Sweets Wonderland!" kotoba no imi tsuujitemasu ka? gokai o umidashiteimasu ka? aa seikai fuseikai ieru kai Cyalume Change! Cyalume Superior! (You know the colors xD) sou ai o utai ai o utagau mendokusai seibutsu ni sasayaka na nichijou no nukumori o sukoshi kitai shinagara aa tengoku to jigoku no chuukanten kimi ga ita hajimemashite chikyuujin-san Mizuki/Shionmada tabete nai de hajimemashite chikyuujin-san kore kara mo (igo) yoroshiku ne Yeah! |-| Translation= I go to see you even though I don't know neither the name nor face Are you kind? Become a cyborg already? Body language is not cutting it I can't use telepathy anymore Mizuki/Shion I just want to have a silly, aimless chat... Shall we dance under the moon? Let me hear more of your lousy singing Secretly feeling touched Yes, they sing the love, and doubt the love They're annoying organisms But I'll be able to feel their slight warmth I'm getting kinda excited for that! Yeah between the heaven and hell, you were there Nice to meet you, Mr. Earthling Mizuki/Shion Don't eat me just yet Nice to meet you, Mr. Earthling Can you hear me? Hey! Do you get the meaning of my words? Have they caused any misunderstandings? Oh, can we even say what's correct or incorrect? Yes, they sing the love, and doubt the love They're annoying organisms But I'll be able to feel their slight warmth I'm getting kinda excited for that! Yeah between the heaven and hell, you were there Nice to meet you, Mr. Earthling Mizuki/ShionDon't eat me just yet Nice to meet you, Mr. Earthling Let's get along from now on! igo, Pleased to meet you! Yeah! Pictures I didn't do any of these. I'll credit wherever these pictures came from so don't go asking me to draw anything for you guys coz I can't draw to save my life Candified Animals These characters are from another anime called Jewelpet. I'm not taking any credit for any of this! P.S. Excuse the blurry pictures I wasn't bothered to find HQ ones xD 1344531463 2 1.jpg Ekuren.png Macaronia.png Sakuran.png PURINKI 2.png Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Quarter Grand Prix Category:Mizuki's Shows Category:Shion's Shows Category:Hikari's Shows Category:SHiMer Shows Category:Cyalume Superior